sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Mariavel Varella
Name: Mariavel Varella Gender: Female Age: 15 Grade: Sophomore School: Bathurst High Homeroom: Mrs. Rowena’s class Hobbies and Interests: Cheer Squad Appearance: Mariavel stands at 5'2". She has very light blonde hair that is usually let out, reaching her mid-back. Her hair is kept out of her eyes by a forest green barrette her brother gave her for Christmas when she was nine. Her eyes are a very pretty shade of aquamarine. She likes to wear tight clothing, (the guys like it too as it shows off her D-cup breasts) and on the trip, wears a tight green halter top and tight denim jeans with a green flower design on the right pocket. She wore green track shoes as well. Her nails are colored a dark green, to contrast with her eyes. Biography: Mariavel’s life was quite normal until she was 5. Her father was out of a job, and her mother now worked full-time. At 6, her father started drinking. He did it so often that he became an alcoholic. When she was 9, her life went from not too good, to horrible. She came home one day to see her father with some whore. Angered beyond belief, she took out a textbook from her backpack and slammed it into her father’s back. The shock of the sadistic little girl sent the whore off running. Her father, who was now extremely angry, took the book from her hands and slammed it into her face. He then picked her up and punched her repeatedly, until her brother came home and calmed him down. Her brother took the beatings for her that year. She never told her mother a thing. At 10, her father beat her brother so badly that it sent him to the hospital, under the alias of being in a car crash. She ran to her mother and told her everything that had transpired. Her mother simply told her to deal with it like “proper lady’s” do. Mariavel was alone. At 13, her brother died. The damage was too much. He had no chance at surviving. She decided not to live in constant fear anymore. She left her house and ran to the pier, intent on drowning herself in the ocean. Instead, she accidentally wound up listening in on a Bloody Fists meeting, and after being chased down by Seth, joined up. Her reasoning was that, if she wasn’t home, he couldn’t hurt her. The next day at school, her best friend Lavender Heart, was told all the things that had happened to her. Lavender became Mariavel’s confident. Now 15, Mariavel has a very beautiful figure. Her bubbly personality only adds to her charm, yet most boys fear her for the fact she is in a gang. With a bubbly personality comes a dark half. She is known to get angry easily and her personality can change within seconds, that shows her as either a naïve little girl, or a sadistic Gang-girl. Once, while doing a job with fellow bloody fist, Bryan Calvert, Her sadistic side took over as she repeatedly hit a man with a baseball bat. When the police found him, he had 3 broken ribs, his skull fractured in 2 places, a broken arm, and a missing eye (she pulled that out when he wouldn’t hand over their money, resulting in his murder). She was at one point a suspect for the murder, and was interviewed and tried. She came out innocent however, thanks to the evidence being inadaquete, as she was only seen at the house that day, and had fingerprints on his bat. Her alaby was, "He tried to trade us his bat for money andf shoved it into my hand. Of course I would have my prints on it!" Advantages: She’s killed before, and is not afraid to attack the other students. She has some grudges that will fuel her already damaged psyche. Her quick changing personality will make some situations oddly amusing to watch. Disadvantages: Her mental frailty is a definate problem, she could easily crack and end up as just another poor soul who couldn't meet the chalenge. Number: Girl #25 --- Designated Weapon: Tomahawk Conclusions: This'll be interesting providing she doesn't think to much about her father, she's already killed before so let's hope she brings some of the action to SOTF. Evaluations Kills: Jaime Dibenidetti, Nich Finlayson, Alex Ovechkin, Rupert Stockton,Seth Malvice, Walter Smith, Michael Neely, Carmen Somerset, Matthias Kovalenko, Elizabeth Ebert, Damien Carter-Madison, Tori Johnson Killed by: Bryan Calvert Collected Weapons: Tomahawk (Starting Weapon), Tanto (From Jaime Dibenidetti), Handaxe (From Nich Finlayson, To Tori Johnson), Luger Carbine 7.65 (From Alex Ovechkin), Stilletto (From Rupert Stockton), Simonov SKS Carbine (BKA Prize), Boning Knife (From Walter Smith), Golf Club (From Michael Neely), Machete (From Marimar Perez), Saiga 12 Shotgun (From Robert Adams), Crossbow (From Jana Brown) Allies: Lavender Heart, Seth Mattlock, Tori Johnson, Bryan Calvert Enemies: Jaime Dibenidetti, Jin Li-Jen, Tanesha Lexx, Ali Grayston, Walter Smith, Nich Finlayson, Chiaki Takao, Stephanie Crew, Alex Ovechkin, Rupert Stockton, Seth Malvice(kind of), Michael Neely, Carmen Somerset, Matthias Kovalenko, Ricky Callahan, Whitney Acosta, Vesa Turunen, Robert Adams, Damien Carter-Madison, Tori Johnson, Bryan Calvert Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: “For murder? Why, there’s no better time!”-- To Jin Li-Jen when they met in the residential district. “You say it’s about personality? Well, news flash honey, you have NONE! No one want's to date a girl who’s always feeling sorry for herself. All you did was angst Hun! No boy want's that! You and the sisterhood, you're all the same! Always making rumors! Always telling lies!”-- To Tanesha Lexx before they fought in the wheat fields. “Listen boy. Are you REALLY that naïve? Like he said, you just contradicted yourself. Does it make you feel big? Pointing that gun at us? Does it build up that male ego of yours? I don’t appreciate having a gun pointed at me or my acquaintance here, especially not after having about 300 lbs. fall onto my ankle. So if you would, put the damn gun down. I’m not looking for a fight, but if you shoot at either of us, I’ll make sure you don’t leave here alive. A church is a holy place. I’d feel horrible ruining that, but I’ll do it if you attack. So, what’ll it be?”-- To Adam Amato when they confronted each other in the church. "Bye bye, Hun" -- To Alex Ovechkin just before she shot him. "I'm just in a bad mood" -- To the corpse of Michael Neely After killing him "So you show yourself on the island as well... father!" -- To Matthias Kovalenko before their fight at the hotel “Come out and fight like a man! Coward!” -- To Ricky Callahan as a taunt during their fight in the hotel Other/Trivia *Mariavel's looks and part of her personality and past were inspired by Mitsuko2's best friend. *Mariavel's theme song Is "Where Will You Go" by Evanescence. *Mariavel's decapitated head was stored by the terrorists after her death, and was subsequently given to Afra Jacinth as her assigned weapon in v3. What happened to Mariavel's head after v3 ended is unclear. *On February '07 Mariavel was tied with Franco Sebberts for the BKA Threads The various threads that contained Mariavel. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *Hallways Of Bathurst High *How Many Ways Can You Define The Word "Cow"? *Bank On This, Bitch *How Many Ways Can You Define The Word "Cow"?(Second visit to thread) *Sister Talk *A Meeting Of Kindred Souls *Give Me What I Want *One Thing Only *Just A Dip Version II: *Why Good Girls Don't Win... *Who Can Say What the Day Will Bring? *I Flow Wherever the Wind Takes Me *Memories and Revelations *The Sands of Time *Stopping for the Night (Content Warning) *Kill Me Softly *Checking In *We Survive by Friendship *Life, Liberty, and Death *In Order to Survive *Revenge is a Dish Better Served Cold *Under the Summer Rain *Poor Unfortunate Souls *No Rest for the Weary *Heart of a Devil *Born as Ghosts *The Field of Dreams *Carry Stress in the Jaw *Redemption Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Mariavel Varella. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students